Teach Me Your New Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Hiroko Takashiro thought she could escape from the sexual misadventures at her previous school, to start over someplace else. Turns out, the past follows her even when she falls in love all over again. Also, her ex-wife is so annoying but such an amazing wingman. Yuri one-shot guest-starring Suomi-sensei of "Nudist Beach". Enjoy, Review!


**Teach Me Your New Love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The fluttering sakura petals made for a stark contrast against the marble pathway lined up with bronze leading to the front gates of the Aquila Ikaros School of Arts.

Even more of a contrast were the cherry blossoms against the bronze and silver statue that sat in the middle of the courtyard packed with maidens greeting each other with happy and excited "Chaire~!"'s as they made their way to class. It was a statue of the Legendary Eagle Bearer charging into one-on-one battle; kopis sword in one hand and the King of Sparta's Broken Spear in the other, lunging with a fierce battle cry against a powerful behemoth of a man in heavy hoplite armor.

"The Legendary Eagle Bearer...huh." Uttered a woman, a teacher, as she stood before the bronze statue. She flipped some of her crimson tresses over her shoulder and gave a soft "Chaire" as she went on ahead.

When she left her job at her previous school, having had no other choice but to quit to, for lack of a better term, escape, run away from some...misdeeds of a sexual nature...she had hoped to leave all traces of her life there in the dust, buried, never to see the light of day, to pretend those...things...didn't happen.

Hiroko thought she could start anew here in Aquila Ikaros, and in a way, she did.

Nobody knew her here. Nobody could know of the things she did back in her previous school...the people she spread her legs for.

Nobody except _her_ though. Hiroko sighed heavily and her smile faltered as the door to the faculty flew open and she stepped in.

"Chaire, _everyone~!_ Chaire, Hiroko-chan my dear!" Her. _Her._ Hiroko gave Suomi a soft glare and she tried to struggle...and failed to struggle...when the overly-exciteable, sex-on-legs-known-as Suomi up and tackle-hugged her, almost knocking her off her comfortable chair.

"Suomi- sensei, please refrain yourself from making such a ruckus this early in the morning, will you?" The redhead sighed and couldn't help but reluctantly gave the happy, uber-curvaceous English teacher repeated pats on the upper back and head, threading her fingers through the impossibly silky blonde tresses there.

"Hiroko-chaaaan!" Suomi pouted and goddamn it, why did her heart have to still skip a beat for this woman? Why couldn't she just disregard that pouty face and those baby-blue eyes of hers? Hiroko sighed.

"...chaire." She sighed in utter dismay and Suomi sprung back to her feet from her former seat in Hiroko's lap.

"That's better~!" She cooed and then, finally, plopped down on her chair...which just so happened to be to Hiroko's right.

_'Why did she have to follow me here...why did you follow me, Suomi? You're a living, breathing reminder of what I did back then...'_ Despite her dismayed thoughts, Hiroko was a picture of composed and calm beauty and elegance as she prepared herself for the day's lessons. She readied her documents and made to get out of her chair when the faculty room's door opened and this time, the principal stepped in.

"Fellas, ladies." came the casual tone of authority that Principal Alexios always carried with him, his accent thick with his Greek heritage. He stood at the front of the faculty desk and leaned forward, knuckles on the table.

"As you know, Professor Powell III had to vacate his spot when the opening ceremony's fireworks went off and he had a combat flashback. He deemed himself not fit to teach anymore and moved to the countryside." He explained with a tone of regret and a surprising degree of sympathy for the former US 1st Marine Force Recon veteran. It was like Principal Alexios knew exactly what a battlefield was like. "So, to take over for him, we have a brand new teacher, fresh off the academy. She's green as grass, but I'm sure you all will teach her the ropes and make her feel at home here at Aquila Ikaros."

Then, he motioned for the person waiting outside and then, that person stepped in...and time seemed to slow down for Hiroko.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes shot wide open, her mouth formed a perfect little "o" and her heart skipped two beats.

She was so beautiful...and _so_ cute!

A long, nigh endless mane of silky, royal purple. The most stunning, sky-blue eyes on an angelic face. Petite, the size of an adult woman that you just want to hold and shelter in your arms. Long legs encased in black silk that disappeared below a drab-brown skirt, thus leaving one in mystery of whether she wore thigh-high stockings or pantyhose. A pink shirt followed...and the breasts on this woman...they were the biggest knockers Hiroko had ever seen...and Suomi was her _ex-wife_ for God's sakes!

"This here is Ayane Kakinozaka." Principal Alexios spoke and revealed the identity of the creature of beauty, cuteness and sexiness that just made Hiroko's heart skip two beats. Her name rolled off of the man's tongue and Hiroko wanted to say that name in the throes of passion.

"She's joining our staff as both the successor of Prof. Powell III and as Assistant English Teacher to our very own Prof. Suomi." And then, Hiroko's fantasy was shattered like a mirror being struck by a sub-sonic bullet.

The uber-excitable blonde bombshell that was Suomi shot up to her feet so fast and with such a jump that her chair flew back and slammed against the wall.

_"DIBS!_ Yes~! I'll take the best care of you, Rookie! Come to Mommy Suomiiiii!" Hiroko died a little inside as her ex-wife happily skipped over to the new blood and took Ayane in her arms and nuzzled the top of her head, nuzzled her silky violet tresses...as well as smooshed Ayane's face in her All-American bosom, as the blonde was quite taller than Ayane.

"Mmmpphffhhhmmphh!" The poor dear flailed in her spot and then, she was set free thanks to both Principal Alexios' strong Greek hands gripping her shoulders as well as Hiroko, whose hand had a mighty grasp on the ear of Suomi and was pulling her back a full yard away from poor Ayane.

"OWOWOWOWOWWWW! Mercy, Hiroko-sensei! Mercy! _GIVE UP, GIVE UP!"_ Suomi tapped Hiroko's wrist repeatedly. The redhead huffed and let go of the blonde's poor, abused ear.

"Please, refrain yourself from traumatizing our new colleague, Suomi-sensei!" _'Suomi, you animal!'_ Hiroko lectured her secret ex-wife...as well as fought the urge to cry.

"Prof. Takashiro...thank you for your assistance." Principal Alexios sighed in relief and Hiroko gave him a nod in return, and then huffed and put her hands on her lips as she continued to lecture Suomi on their way back to their seats.

Along the way, she gave a glance at Ayane...and the young woman had an awestruck look on her youthful, innocent, beautiful face.

Hiroko's heart swelled and unfortunately, as much as she wanted to get to know the woman that rekindled the flame in her heart...the last bell before classes rang and the teacher's lounge emptied and Ayane was once again whisked away by Suomi...who, fortunately, for once, managed to not be overcome by Ayane's cuteness and beauty...mostly because Hiroko gave Suomi a look that promised many bad things if the blonde stepped out of line.

When lunch finally rolled around, Hiroko gave a sigh of relief.

She had been wandering all morning long how Ayane was faring under Suomi's tutelage, questionable though it was. She was worried for the poor dear...and worried for herself. If Suomi got to Ayane...then all hope for her would be lost and Hiroko's heart would sink. She never really believed in love at first sight till this morning. The...thing...she had with Suomi...that, she rushed head-long into and in that rush, so much was proverbially lost in translation.

No, Hiroko didn't regret what happened between her and Suomi, what they did together... who they did together...but the way that Ayane made her heart flutter and the way that Suomi made her heart flutter and loins burn deliciously on a nigh daily basis were completely different.

So deep in thought, reflection and memories was Hiroko that she failed to notice the repeated calls that approached her.

"Takashiro-sensei! Takashiro-sensei!" And when Hiroko finally heard her words, she thought she heard the voice of an angel.

Hiroko stopped, gasped and turned to see none other than the object of her affections rushing towards her.

The young woman was so beautiful and so cute...she was _so cute!_ Her curves jiggled as she fast-walked, clearly fighting off the urge to all-out run, towards her. Her eyes seemed to glimmer and her smile was dazzling.

"A-Ayane-sensei...h-hello there~! Chaire." The redhead stuttered but regained her composure, giving a polite tilt of her head as Ayane reached her, the younger woman stopping to regain her own composure, blushing beautifully as she realized that, in her excitement, some of the students walking the hallway stopped by to giggle and gush like fangirls as they saw Ayane and Hiroko, particularly Hiroko, greeting each other.

"Ayane-sensei's so cute!"

"My goodness, she and Takashiro-sensei look amazing together!"

"Noooo, not my Takashiro-senseiii! Ayane-sensei's claimed her heart?!"

"So beautiful~!"

Hiroko sweatdropped and waved those fangirls away, who skipped away with giggles and happy tears, in the case of that rather ardent fan.

She turned to give a reassuring smile to Ayane.

"S-Sorry about that, Takashiro-sensei...I just, really, really wanted to get to you...I had to sneak away from Suomi-sensei too, it, it wasn't easy." Ayane stuttered and revealed, much to Hiroko's chagrin. The redhead gave a soft sigh and gently squeezed Ayane's shoulder.

"It's Ok, Ayane-sensei. I know, for a fact, that getting away from Suomi-sensei is...nigh impossible. Trust me. What can I do for you?" The redhead pulled back and both women immediately missed the contact.

"A-Ah! Well, just, I, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, during my introduction...I had no idea what to do. You saved me, truly. My goodness, Suomi-sensei is...kind of...she's kind of scary, uuu..." Ayane fiddled with the books and documents she held to her glorious chest.

Hiroko couldn't help but giggle. She gazed at Ayane with tenderness.

"Yes, she kind of is...but she has a good heart. She's kind of a lost puppy sometimes, believe it or not. Anyway, Ayane-sensei, please don't worry. I'll protect you from that big, bad she-wolf~!" Hiroko reached out and took Ayane's hand. Why? She herself couldn't explain it. She did it on instinct...and Ayane really liked it.

_'So...cool! So cool!' _Before she could think properly, before Ayane could will her words back in her mouth, she stepped forward and looking Hiroko right in the eye, those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers..."Please do! Takashiro-sempai!"

It was like time froze and the world around them completely faded.

Hiroko's smile disappeared and her mouth formed a perfect "o" of shock...yet her heart swelled, it fluttered, it raced and her weary soul was soothed. Her entire body became warm and her cheeks flared with a blush.

Ayane, meanwhile, completely panicked.

"A-A-AH! I-I'm sorry! I'm so so-sorry! Oh my goodness, I, I can't believe I...?! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I, I just-?!" Her freak-out/mild meltdown was cut short by a recomposed and tenderly smiling Hiroko's index finger gently pressing against Ayane's lips.

Hiroko wanted so badly to replace her fingertip with her own lips...and Ayane felt the indescribable urge to pucker up and kiss the redhead teacher's finger.

"It's Ok, Ayane-sensei...it's Ok. In fact...I like the way you say that...but I would...really, really like it if you said it in another way...won't you call me Hiroko-sempai? And won't you let me call you...Ayane-chan? W-When we're off the clock, of course, heh~!" Ayane wanted to squeal.

Instead, she had to settle for a nod of the head and a smile, a beautiful smile that took Hiroko's breath away and melted her heart.

"Yes! Please do, Hiroko-sempai~!" Ayane cooed, her sweet, impossibly soft voice sounding like a choir of angels to Hiroko's ears.

The smiling redhead pulled back and gave Ayane's hand a gentle squeeze. Their hands had remained joined all throughout this exchange.

"Ok, now that that's settled...if I don't eat something, I'm going to pass out!" She laughed and that lyrical chime sent Ayane's heart aflutter.

"Then, u-um, Hiroko...sempai...why don't we have lunch together out in the Gaia Garden?" Ayane gave her own soft laugh and then, suggested with an index finger pointing in the direction of the spot on the campus of Aquila Ikaros.

"Oh, that would be absolutely lovely, Ayane-sensei! I almost never go there because...I don't have someone...to eat with there. Let's go~!" Hiroko looked away for a moment and then her violet gaze returned to Ayane, who gave a slight, confused head tilt but then she nodded and gave a happy "Wonderful!" before she and Hiroko, still joined by the hand, headed for the teacher's lounge to retrieve their food.

The Gaia Garden was one of the many prides and joys of Aquila Ikaros. It was a serene place for many, teachers and students alike.

A wide span of greenery, several flower beds, vines crawling up and wrapping around several pristine-white marble statues of Greek goddesses; Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Persephone.

"Uwaaaah...~!" Ayane breathed in awe at getting her first close look at this place of serenity and relaxation amid the busy campus. Her eyes nearly sparkled and her smile bedazzled Hiroko once more as the taller woman entered the garden a step behind the smile, that innocence and awe in Ayane's gaze.

They melted Hiroko's heart and compelled her to smile tenderly at her companion.

"Magnificent, isn't it? I feel...healed...every time I step foot in this garden." Hiroko commented and Ayane gave a happy nod.

"Yes, Sempai! This place is amazing! It's like stepping into a whole new realm~!" Ayane cooed and giggled, a hand to her cheek. "Sorry, I'm being silly..." She gave a sheepish look that made Hiroko squeal _'CUTE!'_ in her head.

"A-Anyway, Ayane-sensei, come on. We can't stand here all lunch break, you know?" Hiroko giggled and tilted her head, motioning to one of the many bronze benches that littered the Gaia Garden.

"Ah! Ah, of course, Sempai! S-Sorry~" Ayane gave herself a bop on the head and then, hurried over to sit beside her beautiful, mature senior, who gave a nod and got out her lunch.

"Itadakimasu~! Oh, or is it "Chaire" again?" Ayane said and she and Hiroko shared a giggle before shrugging and getting started on filling their neglected tummies.

As they ate, Ayane couldn't help but gaze at her redheaded companion as she too enjoyed her meal.

_'Hiroko-sempai...you're so beautiful...you look like such a refined lady...so mature...so elegant...you're so curvy, and you rock the black and purple so good...'_ Ayane found herself lost in her inner monologue of exposition, her blue eyes gazing further down, down Hiroko's flawless face, her smooth neck, the glimpse of cleavage thanks to her open vest and top two buttons of her white shirt unbuttoned, further, further down... _'And your legs...my goodness..those legs of yours, Hiroko-sempai...they go on for days...'_ Ayane couldn't help herself. Her free hand moved almost of its own accord, reaching for the silky, dark-purple garter of the thigh-high stocking that hugged Hiroko's leg...and the redhead noticed.

How could she not?

How could Hiroko not notice when she felt the garter strap attached to her stocking get tugged by Ayane's index finger and thumb...pulled and then, released.

"Hyaan~!" Hiroko could hardly believe she made _that_ sound just now when her garter strap came crashing back down to smack her thigh. Her heart leapt into her throat, her violet eyes wide open and looking at Ayane's innocent, now repentant, dejected blue eyes that now tried to avoid her gaze by looking down and to the side.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...Hiroko-sempai...I'm...I'm being weird..." Ayane looked like a kicked puppy and Hiroko wanted nothing more than to cradle her in her arms yet she managed to fight off the urge, instead choosing to gingerly brush her fingertips on the back of Ayane's hand, which was clenching and unclenching on her clothed thigh.

"It's...it's Ok, Ayane-sensei...I've...I've done...I've been weird before...I...I don't mind...I don't mind at all..." Hiroko reassured her younger companion and the purplenette nodded, gave a slight smile yet the both of them remained quiet for the rest of the lunch break as they just sat side-by-side and ate in silence.

But then again...a certain someone never liked the silence anyway.

"Ooouuu I~ never got Hiroko-chan to let off that kind of moan before! No fair, Ayane-chaaaan! How did you do it?!" Cue the one and only woman that Hiroko least wanted to see right now jumping in and plopping on the spot on the bench between Ayane and her ex-wife.

"S-S-Suomi-sensei?!"

"Suomi! How long have you-?!"

"The second Ayane-chan here called you "Sempai" in the hallway~!" Hiroko gave a heavy sigh and counted to four, then inhaled. Counter to four, exhaled.

"Suomi...sensei...u-um...?" Ayane bit her lip, then fiddled with her index fingers, her blue eyes looking back and forth at Hiroko and Suomi.

"Yes, _my~_ darling kouhai?" The blonde bombshell gave a cheeky wink to Hiroko.

"W-What do you mean...you never got Hiroko-sempai...to make the sound she just made...?" Ayane tilted her head, confusion and trepidation in her precious voice.

"Hm?" Suomi tilted her head and she smiled wide, pearly whites and all. She wrapped an arm around Hiroko's shoulder and gave a "V" sign with the fingers of her other hand.

"Why, I'm her ex-wife, of course~!" She declared.

There was a shocked silence pierced only by the cry of an eagle flying overhead, which was thankfully, or regrettably, or just incredibly conveniently, depending on who you asked, followed up by the bell signaling the end of the lunch break. All three women shook off the shock temporarily to scramble to get their tools for class, this time Ayane going to a different class per her schedule, which Hiroko was thankful for. At least Suomi wouldn't get her puppy-like paws on Ayane for now.

The remainder of the day went painfully slow for all involved...all except Suomi.

The blonde was all smiles by the time she and Hiroko were on their way back to the apartment complex that the two women called home; Hiroko living in the top floor while Suomi lived on the first floor.

The redhead remained quiet, purposefully giving her blonde ex-wife the cold shoulder. Violet eyes forward and power in her step as she walked a pace ahead of the smiling blonde.

"Oh c'mon, Hiroko-chaaan! You know me~ You know I had to spill that, _dear!"_ Suomi giggled and she reached out to gently yet firmly, surprisingly so, grasp Hiroko's hand, forcing her to stop at the front gate of their apartment complex.

"...What were you thinking, Suomi?" Hiroko couldn't find it in herself to even yell at the blonde. All she had in herself to give now was that soft-spoken accusation.

"Who knows~? Hiroko-chan, Ayane-chan was gonna find out eventually. She was going to start asking questions. Y'know that, right? The way you look at her, the way you two look at each other..." The blonde said softly, surprisingly seriously, and she leaned in, a gentle smile on her lips.

"The same way you used to look at _me_ back then. I don't want either of you to make our mistake, Ok? I want to see the ring on both of your fingers eventually, but I don't want to ever see your ring finger vacant again afterwards. Ok my~dear?" Suomi pulled back from Hiroko's ear and she giggled as she fast-walked ahead of the redhead, who idly rubbed her ring finger with the pad of her pinky finger as well as softly chewed on her bottom lip.

Suomi gave a wink and smile as she shut the door to her apartment.

"What game are you playing, woman...?" Hiroko asked no-one. Even if Suomi had been right in front of her, she wouldn't have answered.

The redhead gave a soft sigh and made her way to her own apartment to clock out for the day. She needed to sleep on this.

The following week went by almost in a blur and Hiroko was conflicted throughout it all. She and Ayane found themselves keeping somewhat of a distance. Hiroko yearned for Ayane to get closer, to seek her out more often. The redhead found herself needing to hear her junior call her "Sempai" with that sweet, tender sound in her voice.

Hiroko sighed softly where she sat in the teacher's lounge. She leaned back in her chair, idly twirling a few locks of her crimson hair with her index finger. She looked uninterested at the tests she had been grading for the better part of three hours now.

"For crying outloud...I'm a mess..." In normal circumstances, Hiroko would have been able to grade the stack of papers in front of her in close to an hour and she was barely close to half-way through.

The redhead found herself with her head in her hands, propped on her elbows on the desk.

"Ayane-sensei...Ayane-chan...call me "Sempai" again...damn it..." She sighed softly. She was so stressed. She was so..._needy._

Hiroko closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She evened out her breathing.

"What if...? Mmm...what if...just for a bit...?" Hiroko bit her lip. She knew of a way to relieve some of the built-up stress, some of the pent-up frustration that had been bothering her.

It's not like she had a lackluster imagination. It wasn't like she was so old that memory failed her.

"The Hell with it...go with the flow...just let's...indulge in memories...just a bit...mmm..." Hiroko hummed and bit her lip as she gently, oh so slowly, began to rub her stocking-clad thighs.

She rubbed her outer, then inner thighs. She tilted her head back and parted her lips, wetting them with her tongue.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Hiroko began to open her legs, she began to caress her inner thighs more firmly, focusing more on the spot closer to the sweet juncture between her legs.

Her eyes moved below her eyelids, her long lashes fluttering against her cheeks. A little gasp, a soft whine escaped her when her fingers of one hand finally reached the prize.

She began to fondle her pussy through the exquisite cloth of her purple panties with black lace. First, she caressed and teased the outer labia, she stroked her folds with just her index and ring fingers, then she softly fiddled with her still-clothed clit before running her middle finger up and down along her quickly-moistening slit.

Her other hand, meanwhile, moved on its own accord and undid the top buttons of her vest and then, her shirt, to then pull the cloth aside and Hiroko grabbed her own large breast, still clad in its violet-with-black silk and lace bra, and began to knead, squeeze and mold it with her hand.

She had much, much material to work with. Hiroko had done so many things at her previous job...that place, that school were rampant debauchery was a shameless, selfish indulgence...the redhead was far from the saint that apparently nearly everyone here at this school made her out to be.

In no time at all, Hiroko, fed by flashes of both memories and fantasies alike...memories of her and Suomi...getting consumed by pleasure together, side by side, one on top, the other under her...Hiroko moaned shamelessly, panted, gasped, whined, cooed beautifully as she masturbated in the teacher's lounge.

She breathed out seemingly random gibberish every few pumps of her index and middle fingers up her pussy, her panties still on and getting soaked by the wrist motion that sent Hiroko's fingers at the perfect angle to stroke that sweet spot within her. Her nipples were hard and she squeezed and tweaked them with her free hand, Hiroko sometimes pinching just the areola and then tugging on the nub.

"It's...it's Ok...e-everyone...everyone, I'll take care of you all...ahhh...ah...so hot...your...your cum is so hot...ooouuu my boys...ahh! Haaah...S-Suomi...you jerk...let me in tooo...ooouuu...! A-AH Aya...Ayane-chan...?! Ayane-chan...n-nooo...don't look...don't look at me like that...i-if you do...I'll...I'll c-c-cuuuummm...!" Hiroko's eyes moved rapidly behind her eyelids, the woman in heat lost in her fantasy, the sudden fantasy of her sweet, adorable, _sexy_ junior joining her in lewdness.

Her legs twitched and shook where she rested them on the arm rests of her desk chair, her toes curled within the stockings that hugged her legs and feet, and one of her high heels fell off her foot and clanked to the floor.

Once she had finally calmed down, once Hiroko's racing heart had finally slowed down to a reasonable pace, she decided to just leave. The papers could wait. She was in no shape to grade anything. She was satisfied...for now. Some of the stress had been zapped away by that warm orgasm she just brought herself to. She even moaned sweetly when removing her fingers from her soaked pussy and then, she hummed with delight as she lightly tugged on her panties to press the cloth against her still-sensitive clit and folds, and she let off a giggle and a sweet moan upon tugging at and releasing one of her stockings' garter straps, relishing in the way the cloth snapped back into place against her skin.

"Haaah...Ayane-chan..." Hiroko sighed softly again and made herself presentable to, well, nobody, at least at this hour and she marched out of the teacher's lounge, headed for home.

As she walked out of the teacher's lounge, Hiroko forgot to notice the tiny puddle of liquid that sat right next to the sliding door...which had been ajar, open just a tad.

And so overcome was she with her fantasies, memories and masturbation, that Hiroko failed to hear a sweet, beautiful little whine of sexual release that sang with hers when she came.

_At sunset, the light shone beautifully upon Ayane and Suomi, the blonde having an almost etheral, angelic glow to her as she sat at her desk, smiling softly even after class ended and she and her assistant teacher were free to leave._

_"Suomi-sensei..." Ayane began._

_"Hm~? What's up, my darling kouhai?" Suomi replied, leaning back in her chair and linking her hands on the back of her head._

_"What happened between you and...Hiroko-sempai?" Ayane bit the tip of her thumb as she waited for and then, heard Suomi's response to her much-awaited question._

_"We rushed headlong into getting married, Ayane-sensei. We jumped in at the deep end like the horny idiots we were back then~ She was star-struck. She looked at me with these eyes like..." Suomi giggled and rested her cheek in her hand, propped on her elbow on her desk._

_"It was perfect. Syrupy, disgustingly sweet and adorable and oh yeah, we made~love aaalll the time! We just couldn't get enough of each other!" She explained and Ayane blushed hotly, her face more crimson that her beloved sempai's own hair._

_"And then, it was...nothing but lovemaking...then, just sex for no real, good reason. We...did a whoooole lot of bad things at our previous workplace...it was nasty, messy..." Suomi's gaze became seemingly lost in the ether as she dove into her memories, looking at the setting sun outside the classroom windows._

_"We spread them wide, Ayane-sensei. Your flawless, sweet sempai and I?" Suomi looked back at Ayane with a playful baby-blue gaze that carried with it a dash of sadness._

_"We spread our legs niiiice~and wide for many and we begged for more. That's our shame, our big regret. Worst of all, I'm the biggest jerk, following Hiroko-chan like a lost puppy," the blonde leaned back in her chair, then clapped her hands and stood up, bending down to look Ayane in the eye, as the younger woman had her head down, her violet bangs hiding her expression._

_The younger woman had both hands clenched together on her buxom bosom. She bit her lip._

_"So! Do you still accept her? Do you still want to be Hiroko-chan's darling? Do you still accept her as your gorgeous, sexy and loving and needy Sempai~?" Suomi prodded and Ayane lifted her gaze to give a firm look and nod._

_"Of course! Hiroko-sempai is my Hiroko-sempai! I want to know all about her! All her sides! Her flawless side, her vulnerable side, her...l-lewd...her lewd side, her sexy side...her sh-shameful and shameless side!" Ayane's response warmed and soothed Suomi's heart._

_The blonde teacher took a step back and then, made for the door, sliding it open slowly._

_"Good answer. That's a better answer than I ever gave when I was asked once or twice. Thank you, Ayane-sensei. Go. Hiroko-chan needs to hear you scream "Sempai~!" in the throes of passion~!" The blonde cooed and Ayane, with a face blushing crimson again, gave her senior a firm bow and smile._

_"Yes! Suomi-san!" And off she was, leaving a pouting blonde in her wake._

_"Puuuu, no Sempai?! Not even a -chan at the end of my name?! Meanie! ...go get'er~"_

_The last thing Ayane could have expected to see when she reached the teacher's lounge...or the last thing Suomi could have predicted, for that matter...was for the beautiful readheaded teacher to have been in the act of pleasuring herself at the time._

_"S-Sempai..." Ayane's stunning blue eyes shot wide open and she found herself standing still like a deer frozen in the headlights, standing on slightly shaky legs, her knees threatening to buckle at the sight of her beloved Hiroko-sempai indulging like that in the teacher's lounge._

_"...S-So...beautiful...Hiroko-sempai...you're so beautiful..." Ayane breathed and her chest heaved with her suddenly heavy breathing. No, she couldn't really see everything. The teacher's lounge was dark, lit by only a single desk lamp that only illuminated Hiroko's upper body, her lower half hidden by both the low light and the desk, but Ayane's eyes were fixed on the redhead's pleasure-wracked face, the parting of her lips, her tongue poking out to wet them...as if she were about to suck on something...the way her chest heaved and jiggled within the confines of her shirt...Ayane could hardly believe she was moving her hand down her body, past her navel, further down, below the edge of her skirt._

_Ayane let off a soft gasp and she had to sink to her knees. Her legs couldn't keep her up the second her middle finger touched her moistening slit directly._

_Ayane only stroked herself further, more urgently, adding her index and ring fingers to caress her folds while teasing her clit with the middle digit, upon seeing the beautiful, fleshy breasts of Hiroko come out to say hi as the redhead opened her shirt and began to grope her purple silk-clad chest as she further lost herself to her memories and fantasies._

_And then, tears of joy stung Ayane's beautiful eyes and she moaned into the palm of her free hand as she cupped her mouth to stifle her sounds of pleasure when she heard the sweet, passion-laden voice of her sempai start to coo out those sweet nothings, those callings of names...and Ayane couldn't help but cum then and there when Hiroko called her name._

_The purplenette barely had a few precious seconds to recover some of her strength and get out of the scene, leave the building and sprint home to the Aquila Ikaros dorms before Hiroko had finished and left the teacher's lounge, completely none the wiser._

Worst...or best thing is...Ayane was still very, very much in heat when she arrived to her room and all she could do was bury her gorgeous face, still wet with tears of joy and confusion, in her pillow and continue masturbating, continue to indulge, moaning Hiroko's name, her beloved Sempai's name, throughout the early night.

Ayane had no idea what to do the following days.

One, two, three days went by and Hiroko and Ayane were beginning to get back into less-than-awkward terms.

Eventually, as fortune would have it, Hiroko was the one to make the first move to get properly back into the swing of things with Ayane. She was a woman, an adult, a mature person. She couldn't just let herself or Ayane act like this. They were better than this. They weren't children, running around in circles and letting their relationship, blossoming as it once was, to be ruined by this quasi-squabble that Suomi initiated when she spilled the beans of her and Hiroko's former marriage.

And, in a way...Suomi helped.

"Ayane-sensei, I want to-" Hiroko had begun, approaching Ayane, who sat in her chair in the teacher's lounge before lunch. The redhead had begun to get out of her own seat...and then she felt an oh-so-soft, track suit-clad ass, bump her on her own skirt-clad one and that sent Hiroko almost toppling over to Ayane.

"S-Sempai?!"

"Haha~haah, so sorry for that, Hiroko-chaaan~! Also, I forgot my lunch. I'll take yours now thanks~bye!"

"Suomi?!"

It was a chaotic exchange, for certain. A chaotic exchange that ended up on the door sliding shut after the blonde minx gave the two women a wink and yet another "V" sign before she left.

Hiroko was half on top of Ayane, her cleavage right in her face, the redhead partially bent over, hand next to Ayane on the desk and the other hand supporting her weight on the arm rest of the chair the purplenette sat awkwardly in, nearly cornered by the sudden move.

"...Might as well..." Hiroko had to couldn't find it in herself to do anything else. She could be swearing Suomi's ass off. She could be sputtering like an idiot and pulling back and pretend nothing ever happened.

But no. She just smiled. She moved her hand from the arm rest of the chair to gently, tenderly take Ayane's hand.

"Ayane-sensei, I hope you don't mind if I ask you to share your lunch with me? Suomi-sensei is...such an airhead, isn't she? Forgetting her own lunch, am I right?" Hiroko gave a wink and Ayane soon smiled back. She even gave a giggle that her sempai soon reciprocated.

"Yes, indeed she is, Hiroko-sempai. By all means, sure. I'd love to share with you. I even made a little too much for myself. The Gaia Garden, I presume?" She cooed and she let Hiroko pull her to her feet by the hand.

The redhead brushed some of her silky locks behind her ear and nodded.

"That...would be lovely." And off they were, soon finding themselves sitting down on the bench in at the foot of Aphrodite's statue in the Gaia Garden.

"So...Suomi-sensei is kind of an idiot, isn't she?" Hiroko finally spoke out both of their thoughts.

"Don't be mean, Sempai~! Suomi-sensei is a nice, very nice person, deep down. She seems to go on whatever whims she has at any given moment. I think she has good intentions for both you and I, Sempai..." Ayane defended the blonde and began to blush as she went on, which Hiroko clearly noticed and her heart skipped a beat.

"So...Ayane-chan...mmmm...mmm~ Ohhh this is so good...my goodness!" Hiroko began but cut herself off to relish in the flavors spreading across her taste buds when she got a bite of her junior's cooking.

Ayane giggled and smiled sweetly, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Aww thanks, Sempai~" Ayane offered another bite to Hiroko, holding it between her chopsticks. "More? Say "Ahhh" for me?" She cooed, head tilted, and she was _so cute_, Hiroko's heart melted.

"Don't mind if I do. Awwww~n! Mmmm! Why is this so~good?!" Hiroko gushed afterwards. The two ladies burst into girlish giggles.

For reasons she couldn't name, Hiroko found herself getting a bit teary-eyed. She wiped a stray, rebellious tear from her eye, getting a confused look from Ayane.

"Haaah...I've needed this...I've been so stressed lately..." Hiroko explained to Ayane's unspoken question.

"You and Suomi...you two sure have put me in a tight spot. Ayane-chan...if I can't say it now...Goddess Aphrodite, please lend me your strength..." Hiroko turned her violet gaze from Ayane and to the statue that stood tall behind their bench, and then back to the lady with hair the same color as her eyes.

"Ayane-chan...you make me feel something that I thought Suomi would make me feel...something that I had no idea I was even capable of..." Hiroko began, reaching out to tenderly grasp Ayane's hand, and, intertwining their fingers, she pulled Ayane closer. Hiroko placed Ayane's hand on her cheek, nuzzling the younger woman's palm.

"I know this can't be what I once felt for her back then. This is even better. Ayane-chan...I...I love you. I love you and I know I need you at my side. I never...ever want to let go your hand. Do you accept me? All of me?" Hiroko felt like a massive weight, years' worth of weight, just left her shoulders like it was never there.

Ayane's eyes shot wide open at first, then she closed them. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then, she opened her eyes again and with a serious, determined look on her face, she look Hiroko right in the eye and...she nodded. She reached for Hiroko's other cheek with her free hand and tenderly held her beautiful face in her hands.

"Hiroko-sempai...sempai, I know you now. I now know what you used to do...and it's...it's all still a bit much to take in, but I'll listen to all the stories you have to share when the time comes. I'll be here, right here, by your side. I accept all of you and I love you too, Hiroko-sempai!"

And thus, under the loving, approving gaze of the Goddess of Love and Pleasure herself, Hiroko and Ayane embraced, cooed each other's names and their lips became united via a kiss. A sweet, deep yet oh so incredibly gentle kiss that spoke volumes that could never be spoken in words.

And looking on at this tender, beautiful union, Suomi smiled from her spot by one of the many windows overlooking the Gaia Garden, cheek in her palm as she propped her elbow on the open window frame.

"Haaah, I'm a genius~!" She cooed and giggled before moving away from the window. "Now, to enjoy Hiroko-chan's cooking! Double win!"

It was an absolute wonder, the fact that Hiroko and Ayane had been able to keep their hands still for the rest of the school day.

Now that they had finally taken that important step, to actually become a couple, to actually establish their relationship...Hiroko and Ayane knew they wanted...nay, _needed_ to skip a few steps ahead.

Ayane had half-a-mind not to moan out in class when the image of her sempai masturbating in the teacher's lounge flashed through her mind's eye now and then. Hiroko, being the more experienced one, had the better grip on her emotions and desires, keeping up a perfect, professional and responsible front, yet she knew she had it just as bad, if not worse, than her younger girlfriend.

The redhead knew she needed to get her hands and lips on Ayane, all of her.

When the school day ended, with a big smile, Suomi walked up to Hiroko and Ayane in the hallway leading to the teacher's lounge and slapped them both loudly on the ass.

_"Ok~!_ Don't worry, ladies. I know where this is gonna go! So, tell you what, Hiroko-chan, Ayane-sensei!" The blonde gave a wide grin and laughed at the admittedly scandalized looks on both ladies' faces at her shameless skinship. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll handle your paperwork and I'll even bring it to your~place, Hiroko-chan. You two will be there tomorrow morning, I have nooo~doubt!" Suomi cooed and her fellow ladies could hardly believe their ears.

Ayane covered her burning cheeks with her hands and had a mild panic where she stood while Hiroko sighed in utter and complete dismay.

"Suomi...what the Hell?" Was all she could bring herself to say.

"What~? I support this! _I ship it!_ You two need this, you need each other and I want this to happen too, even more than both of you combined!" The blonde gave a cheeky wink. "I'm only...speeding~things along! Go, go! _Make all the lo-"_

"OK, OK! Ok, I get it! Don't be this shameless, woman! We get it! We'll be going now..." Hiroko was quick enough to put her hand on Suomi's big mouth, albeit she looked to the hotly-blushing Ayane before she finished. "If you...want to, that is, Ayane-chan..." Ayane knew the ball was in her court, and she was never going to drop it now.

"Ah yes! Y-Yes, Hiroko-sempai...that...that would be lovely..." She fiddled with her fingers in her lap, and both Suomi and Hiroko blushed and thought at the same time _'D'awwwwwwwwwwwww~!'_ at the sheer cuteness that Ayane exuded there, with her face blushing, sheepish smile, beautiful eyes shy and looking anywhere that wasn't Hiroko's own blushing face.

Suomi pulled her face back and away from Hiroko's mouth to speak.

"Ok then, it's settled! Now, off with you two~! Go on, you lovebirds! _Go mate like wild animals!"_

"...goddamn it, Suomi."

"W-Well...she's..." Ayane took Hiroko by the hand and intertwined their fingers. She leaned in close and kissed Hiroko on the earlobe and then, cooed there. "She's not wrong, you know~?"

The redhead, blushing deeply, gave a shaky nod and then, hugged Ayane tightly.

"Indeed. Let's go now...or else I'll go crazy~" Hiroko purred in her new girlfriend's ear and the purplenette gave a happy nod along with a soft giggle as Hiroko tugged her in the direction of the school entrance.

Suomi gave a chuckle and a thumb's up as the two women in love turned one last time, casting a last look of gratitude back at the blonde.

It all seemed to happen in a haze, nigh a blur. Things happened so fast. Hiroko and Ayane barely remembered fast-walking to the redhead's apartment complex. They barely even remembered opening and closing and locking the door to the apartment itself.

Before either woman knew what was actually happening and was going to happen, Ayane found herself kissing her sempai deeply, passionately, arms wrapped around Hiroko's shoulders and her long, beautiful legs wrapped around her waist as Hiroko held Ayane by the ass with both hands, the purplenette sandwiched between her beloved, soft and warm sempai and the cold, hard wood of the door to the apartment.

"Sempai...Hiroko-sempai...mmm...mmchu...chu...mmhmm...haaah...chu...I've...oh my goodness, I've needed this...I _need_ you, Sempai~!" Ayane cooed like a songbird, nay, called to Hiroko like a siren and the redhead moaned into a kiss she initiated, now the redhead being the one to dominate her darling kouhai with her tongue.

Hands tugged at clothes, fingers curled in cloth and pulled. One woman urged the other to disrobe, to shed their bothersome clothes...and in the process, the mystery of Ayane's legwear was solved.

_"Those stay on."_ Ayane felt a pleasant shiver go up and down her spine when she heard the _voice_ Hiroko commanded her with upon seeing her kouhai's long, beautiful, thick legs encased in her simple yet lovely as can be dark-brown stockings with black garters.

Ayane gulped and took a step closer, the two women standing in front of Hiroko's bed, the back of Ayane's knees touching the edge of the bed frame. The redhead before her cooed when her purplenette lover gently yet firmly cupped her perfect waist and then, moved those hands down to her magnificent, wide, womanly hips...Ayane's fingers trailing the fabric of the silky garter straps that connected the frilly black-and-purple garter belt around Hiroko's waist to the black silk stockings with lacy purple garters that hugged her legs like a second skin.

"Then...these stay on as well, Ok~?" Ayane cooed and Hiroko smiled and pulled her junior in for another, sweet, lingering kiss that had Ayane yearning for more.

"Deal...but _this_ comes off~" Hiroko agreed and referred to the tan-colored bra that obstructed the view of Ayane's absolutely glorious, massive bosom that put Hiroko's own humble D's and Suomi's huge F's to shame.

"With pleasure~" Ayane giggled and the second her bra came off, Hiroko borderline pounced on her like a predator and Ayane's mouse-like squeak of shock and surprise upon being pinned to the bed's satiny sheets by her sempai soon turned into a string of beautiful, arousing moans as Hiroko lay partially on top of her, their legs intertwined, and the redhead had her sweet, addictive, pink lips attached firmly to one of Ayane's hardening nipples and both hands on those massive boobs at the same time.

The boob fat of the right mound molded and squished between Hiroko's fingers as she squeezed and kneaded, then hefted and bounced the teat in her palm, then moved just her index and thumb fingers to pinch and tweak the bright-pink nub that crested it.

Meanwhile, she pulled her lips away from Ayane's other nipple to look at it directly while she used her fingers to pinch and squeeze the puffy areola to make the nipple stand out even more, then Hiroko went back in for more and soaked the peak in her saliva, once again pulled back and blew cold air on it.

Sometimes, she moved off that breast to its twin and repeated the process only to then suck hard on the nipple while tugging oh so good and slow on its opposite twin.

This, of course, elicited a glorious cacophony of pleasure from Ayane. She moaned, she sighed, she gave the sweetest, cutest little whines now and then. She let off loud sighs that turned into moans, and she even cried out here and tangled her fingers in Hiroko's luscious, bright red mane and squeezed and massaged her shoulder with her other hand as she let Hiroko enjoy her breasts to her heart's content.

Hiroko grinned into the boob in her mouth as she felt her younger lover shuffle and squirm, writhe and rub her thighs together.

"Ahhh...aa~aahh...H-Hiroko...sempai...Sempai...oh my God...my boobies...! My oppai...they feel so good...you're...you're so good, Sempai...! I'm...I...I-I think I'm...~!" Ayane moaned, her half-lidded eyes glimmering as she gazed into Hiroko's own half-lidded violets.

"It's Ok, Ayane-chan. It's Ok~ Go ahead. Go ahead and cum, cum from me handling your bosom like this...mmmm!" Hiroko cooed and she went back to working Ayane's breasts with renewed vigor, determined to make her new, precious, innocent lover learn what an orgasm induced solely by breast stimulation was like.

"A-Ahhh! S-Sempai...! Sempai...! O-Oppai...my oppai...! Feel...too good! Too good! I'm cumming! C-Cumming~!" Ayane threw her head back and she gripped the back of Hiroko's head almost for dear life as she came, a slight rush of her womanly essence coating her folds and ruining her simple, tan-colored cotton undies.

Hiroko pulled back from her lover's breasts and burned to her memory the image of Ayane cumming like this, relished in it, prided herself in this first feat.

Hiroko barely managed to give Ayane half-a-minute to rest and recover before she came back down upon her and now rested sideways against her, her own beautiful breasts squished against Ayane's arm and side as the redhead cradled the purplenette with an arm around her waist and leg draped over hers, stocking making wonderful friction against its counterpart.

"Ayane-chan...I'm going in with my fingers now. Ok? I shall take it. I'll take your First Time for real now. Alright~?" Hiroko cooed and Ayane moaned a "yes" before her lips were claimed by her sempai's in a sweet, loving kiss that the younger woman had to pull back from to moan and coo, whine sweetly as Hiroko's fingers; index and middle, began to enter her after pulling down her panties accordingly. (Hiroko removed them while Ayane rested for that half-a-minute. She didn't even notice.)

"A-Aahhh...Hiroko-sempai...you're...you're in me...a-haaah..." Ayane wrapped her arms around Hiroko, rested her precious, blushing, tear-stained cheek in the crook of her neck. She bit her lip to stifle a little whimper that wanted to escape her once feeling Hiroko's fingers break through the barrier of her virginity.

"Shhhh, shhhhh~ I'm here, I'm right here. It'll feel so~good soon. Trust me." Hiroko cooed in Ayane's ear, gently rubbing her waist and lower back to help soothe the temporary pain.

"M-Mmhmm...Sempai...I love you...make me feel good...!" Ayane breathed, moaned, felt the pain start to fade away, be stroked and eased as far away as possible by Hiroko's extremely skilled fingers as she caressed Ayane's pussy in the oh-so-very-right places with her index and middle fingers while gently fiddling with her clit with her thumb and rubbed her soaked folds with her ring finger. Hiroko was multi-tasking amazingly down there and the pain of losing her virginity soon became nothing but a distant memory for Ayane as pleasure took over.

"Sempai...Sempai...ahhh...oooouuu...Sempai...~!" Ayane breathed, moaned, sighed with utter bliss and moaning louder at the end of such sighs. She began to rock her hips in time with Hiroko's thrusts, her fingers reaching as deep as possible inside her with each motion.

"Yeees...that's it, Ayane-chan. That's it, yes~" Hiroko complimented her, praised her beloved kouhai, breathed sweet nothings in Ayane's ear and squeezed her waist tenderly as she continued to stroke her with her fingers.

Then, Ayane saw stars behind her tightly-closed eyes each and every single time Hiroko made the most maddeningly-pleasurable "Come hither" motions with her fingers.

Each motion sent a little rush of love juices that coated Hiroko's wrist more every time.

"Sempai! Sempai, Sempaiiii~!" Ayane cried out beautifully and before she even knew what hit her, she was cumming hard all over Hiroko's hand and wrist, her leg twitching and opening a bit wider, giving Hiroko even more, better room to maneuver as she continued to pump her fingers and make those wonderful motions inside Ayane to further elongate her orgasm.

"Now, Ayane-chan...we're not~done yet. You have yet to return the favor~" Hiroko's voice in her ear gave Ayane pause, and the purplenette immediately snapped back to attention.

"A-Ah! Hiroko-sempai! Y-Yes! Sorry, sorry, I-"

"Shhhh~ Here, come." Hiroko shushed her gently via the index finger to her lips and then, under Ayane's gaze, Hiroko moved to the very edge of her bed and beckoned Ayane over to her.

The redhead urged Ayane to kneel at the edge of the bed, the purplenette blushing furiously as she found herself face-to-pussy with her Sempai.

"W-Whoa...I...can't believe it...Hiroko-sempai's p-p..."

"It's my pussy, Ayane-chan. Go ahead. It needs you. I _need_ you there. Use just~your tongue. Use just your mouth, Ok? You can use your fingers later~" Hiroko encouraged, explained to her, promised more to come.

Ayane gulped and she looked up into Hiroko's eyes. Those beautiful, oh so beautiful, enchanting violet eyes compelled her to trust her and do everything in her power to make her feel good, to make her see stars like, well, like Hiroko just made her seconds prior.

Hiroko spread her legs wide and Ayane leaned in, focusing her gaze on the hot-pink, pretty pussy of her sempai. She gently yet firmly placed her hands on the redhead's thighs, tugged slightly at the garters of her stockings, and she soon found her hunger rising, her mouth watering.

The longer Ayane stared at Hiroko's pussy, the hungrier she seemed to get.

Thus, Hiroko let off a sweet gasp of pleasant surprise upon feeling Ayane give her a kiss right on the clit, followed by another and a third after that with a short little lick right to her pleasure button before Ayane leaned further in, got bolder, encouraged by the gasps and sweet coos of her Sempai, as well as Hiroko's hand on her purple head of hair caressing and stroking her silky tresses and scalp as the younger woman got bolder and pressed her mouth more firmly into Hiroko's moist labia.

Ayane nuzzled the folds, the right then the left, basically coated her face from the nose down in Hiroko's juices, her scent, her taste. Ayane found herself wanting, needing more.

So Ayane went straight for the source.

"AH YES! Ayane-chan! Oh my God, oh my _God yes!_ Dive right in! Dive, dive in! It's for you! Just youuu~!" Hiroko threw her head back, her red tresses almost whipping her in the face with the motion, screaming with utter delight and white-hot pleasure as Ayane grabbed her inner thighs and further spread her open to bury her face in her pussy and, with her lips firmly pressed against her slit, the younger woman lashed out with her tongue at whichever fleshy and hot and wet spot she could reach.

"Mmmm! Mmmhmmm!" Ayane herself moaned into her oral work, feeling her own arousal spike as her Sempai's voice caressed her ears with that initial scream and then, sweet, deep-throated moans, all thanks to her.

"Oh Ayane-chan! Ayane-chaaan! My...my goodness...! You're...ooouu! OHmyGodthat'snice! Ahhh...you're a natural...! Oh yes _right there!_ Right there, oh baby!" Hiroko moaned, praised her, showered Ayane with her approval and pride and then, she couldn't help herself. She had to reach down with her other hand to grab Ayane by the back of the head and push her face as deep into her crotch as possible as Ayane's tongue hit that sweet spot within her over and over again.

Ayane held in there. She did exactly as her Sempai cried out for her to do. She lashed out with her tongue at that sweet spot as much and as accurately as she could, the very tip of her pink muscle hitting that place repeatedly and she was treated to a breath-taking scream of primal release as her Sempai came all over her tongue and mouth.

Ayane was temporarily stunned, shocked even, at the sheer taste bursting upon her tongue, but she did her very best to not let her beloved Sempai's womanly essence go to waste. She took as much as possible and swallowed every single drop.

"Sempai...Sempai!" Ayane barely gave Hiroko the half-a-minute she gave her earlier to recover. In a flash, Ayane was back upon Hiroko and, running on instinct alone and what her Sempai showed her earlier when she plundered her pussy with her fingers, Ayane had not two, but three fingers inside of Hiroko, who remained sitting on the bed, now with Ayane's mouth on her big, soft, heaving, jiggling tit.

"A~Ahhhh! Ah my goodness! Ayane-chan! Ohhh Ayane-chan~!" Hiroko cried out with utter delight, pleasure overwhelming her as her darling junior sucked on her breast hard, then let go and kissed the nipple almost like in apology, only to lather it in her saliva and then dive back in to suckle and pull on the aching, hard nub with her lips.

Meanwhile, Ayane held her fingers in place right in Hiroko's entrance...and then she made her legs twitch and spread further open on instinct when she began to, well, shake her wrist and thus, send absolutely wonderful, mind-melting vibrations into Hiroko's innermost depths with the motion that made her fingers shake inside her pussy.

"Fhempai! Fhempai~!" Ayane moaned against Hiroko's boob and the older woman's eyes flew open when she saw her own tit presented to her via Ayane's other hand holding the breast up and the hard nipple pointing straight at Hiroko.

Hiroko couldn't find it in herself to say no. She moved her hands, placing one on Ayane's lower back and the other on top of Ayane's own on her breast and she opened wide and looked Ayane right in the eye as Hiroko sucked her own tit as her junior handled her other breast and pussy.

It barely lasted a solid minute. How could she last more than that? After so long without a partner in love, after so long without one to share her bed with, how was Hiroko supposed to not cum while being bombarded by so much pleasure all at once?

The redhead had to take her lips off of her saliva-coated nipple to scream in rapture as she orgasmed all over Ayane's fingers and palm, head thrown back, and as orgasm tore through her, Hiroko fell flat on her back on the bed...and Ayane followed after her.

Hiroko's eyes flew open (when had she closed them?) when she saw Ayane's gorgeous blue eyes staring deep into her own violet orbs as the purplenette kissed the redhead deeply, passionately, tongues coiling and wrapping around one another...while at the same time both women moaned as the younger of the two shifted and mounted her.

Hiroko's arm flew to wrap around Ayane's shoulders while her other arm grabbed her by a stocking-clad leg and gripped and squeezed tightly while her legs rested against Ayane's hips.

They moaned and sighed, whined into their kiss when their gorgeous breasts squished together with this closeness; Ayane's massive mammaries borderline smothering Hiroko's just slightly more humble tits, their nipples leaving warmth along their path on their expanse of chest.

Their eyes remained half-open, hazy, hot gazes looking into each other's very souls as Ayane humped Hiroko, their pussies bumping now and then in a chaotic rhythm driven solely by instinct, passion, and desire to become one.

Then, when the two women felt themselves at the very edge of orgasm once more...Hiroko smiled into she and Ayane's seemingly endless kiss and took the chance to pull back to let the younger woman catch her breath before, while Ayane was in mid-gasp, Hiroko gave Ayane's beautiful, thick, bubble-butt ass a good smack that made the purple-haired young woman give off a beautiful squeal that took her attention away from Hiroko long enough, just long enough, for the older woman to reverse their positions.

"Ah~ah~ahhhh! Ayane-chan, ohhh you baaaad girl! Wanting to top your Sempai~? Not tonight, not tonight!" Hiroko lovingly taunted her girlfriend as she ground against her, as the redhead held Ayane's long, beautiful leg against her heaving chest with one hand and used her hand on the bed for support while grinding her pussy against a screaming Ayane's squirting womanhood, Hiroko and Ayane engaged in the breath-takingly beautiful, erotic and intimate act of tribadism with the redhead in the dominant position and Ayane at her loving mercy, the younger woman resting on her side on the bed, barely able to do anything other than moan, cry out, scream "SEMPAI! SEMPAIIII~!" over and over again.

She was _so beautiful._ Hiroko burned this image to her memories.

The image of Ayane below her, her enormous, glorious breasts bouncing and jiggling like crazy, her face completely consumed by pleasure, her incredible mane of purple tresses spread out under her like a violet halo.

Eventually, the heat became too much. The pleasure had been building up so much. Their bodies were at their absolute limit. This marathon of lovemaking had to come to an end, and come, it did. Come, the two ladies did.

"SEMPAI!" "AYANE-CHAN!" _"I LOVE YOOOUUUU!"_ They screamed into the night as the heat rushed through them and into each other, as orgasm tore through their magnificent bodies, as their hearts beat in perfect sync...and as the last of their strength was zapped right out of them.

Hiroko and Ayane collapsed like puppets with their strings cut off. Only pants, weak moans, sighs, whines, soft whimpers from glorious post-lovemaking ache filled the air of Hiroko's apartment, the air thick with the scent of women in heat.

Eventually, Ayane and Hiroko managed to get some semblance of strength back in their bodies, and they spent that energy by sharing a loving cuddle, Ayane moving into Hiroko's lap, the purplenette straddling the redhead, hands on her shoulder and waist, while Hiroko tenderly embraced Ayane with her arms around her lower back.

They shared a sweet, loving kiss. Just a gentle, unhurried caress of lips. They didn't have a single rush in the world.

They smiled sweetly at each other, losing themselves to each other's loving gazes.

They shared a soft giggle and then, clocked out for the night, snuggled under the covers, Hiroko resting on her back and Ayane resting on top of her, their hands joined to the side, fingers intertwined and the purplenette's head resting on her redheaded beloved's bosom.

The next day, the two women were rudely awoken by none other than the bane of Hiroko's existence...and apparently, now Ayane's as well.

"...I'm going to hurt that woman..."

"Mou, Suomi-sensei..."

"OPEN UP, YOU TWO _HORNDOGS!_ DETAILS! I WANT AAAALLLL THE _JUICY_ DETAILS~!" Ayane and Hiroko didn't even have to get out of bed before Suomi charged into the bedroom, all smiles, absolutely glowing. She was so radiant...and she had a spare key in her free hand, while in the other, she held a...brochure?

"Congrats, you two! Now, we gotta make plans! Ayane-sensei, you're gonna _love~_ this place! I love it and~Hiroko-chan here? She loves it too!" Hiroko's eyes shot wide open in panic.

"SUOMI, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"...E-Eh...HAH?! N-N-N-Nudist B-B-Beach?!"

**~The End~**

Well, Yuri-chan...I think...I honestly think there's only one thing I can say right now. LOL So, might as well.

Kept you waiting, huh?

I'm the worst. I know. I promised you this story **so** damn long ago...but like the ever ol' reliable saying goes...better late than never, amirite? 8D

Gorgeous, aren't they~? Takashiro-sensei of "Bible Black" and Ayane-sensei of "See Me After Class" plus~the bane of Takashiro-sensei's existence, Suomi-sensei of "Nudiest Beach". Oh they're sooooo~goddamn beautiful together, aren't they~? "O" Writing this for you and~with your live commentary and hype on chat was a pleasure, Yuri-chan. Thanks for that and~thanks for the opportunity. (Huggles Yuri-chan)

So, yeah~ I had fun with this and I sincerely hope you all~had as much fun as I did! "O"

Also...hey, I needed to sneak in an "Assassin's Creed: Odyssey" reference or two into this. 8D That's all the explanation you're gonna get for the Ancient Greece theme. X'D

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that may be! "O" Thanks again, Yuri-chan~ This one's for you~

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
